walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Amy (Comic Series)
Amy is a character first encountered in Issue 3 of The Walking Dead and is the younger sister of Andrea. She joins the survivor group existing on the outer limits of the overrun city of Atlanta when the dead began to rise, but later was killed when the Atlanta camp was attacked. Character Post-Apocalypse Amy and Andrea were taking a road-trip together as Amy made her way back to college when the zombie outbreak occurred. Amy and Andrea were rescued by Dale when their car broke down and made their way to the survivor camp. She helped to care of the group's children. With her adventurous and out-going personality, she became a key member of the group by helping to keep morale up. She, along with her sister, occasionally flirted with Dale in order to be allowed access into the RV for a safe place to sleep. Death Killed By *Zombies *Andrea (Before Reanimation) One night, when Amy goes to the RV to use the bathroom, she is attacked and bitten in the neck by a zombie in a sudden attack on the exposed camp and died of blood loss and shock within seconds. After her death, a devastated Andrea shoots Amy in the head, saying that she wouldn't have wanted to come back as a monster. Amy was then buried in a small graveyard outside the camp site. The group was heartbroken over her death. She was the first of the Atlanta survivors to die. Relationships Sophia Amy was Sophia's trusted babysitter when her mother, Carol, had to help out around camp. Carl Grimes Amy was Carl's trusted babysitter when his mother, Lori, had to help out around camp. Ben & Billy Amy was the twins' trusted babysitter when their parents, Allen and Donna, had to help out around camp. Andrea Amy was Andrea's younger sister, so they had a quite a close sisterly bond. They enjoyed their bonding trips when Andrea had to drive Amy places, especially to her college because of the long distance. Amys death left Andrea heartbroken. Dale Dale shows emotion over Amy's death, and is extremely empathetic towards Andrea. Appearances Volume 7: The Calm Before Volume 11: Fear the Hunters Volume 12: Life Among Them Volume 15: We Find Ourselves |}} Trivia *Amy is the first person in the Comic Series to been seen getting killed by zombies. She is also first human to die in the Series. *Comic Series main artist, Charlie Adlard, never drew Amy or Jim in the Series, but had to draw both characters before taking on penciling duties. His versions of both characters are in the Volume 1 hardcover. *In the Comic Series, Amy never woke up after her death, as Andrea shot her dead body in the head. In the TV Series, Andrea waits until she reanimates to kill her. *Amy is one of the only four named characters to be killed in a single-digit issue of the Comic Series, the others being Jim, Shane, and Donna. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased